


The One Where Derek Is A Wolfboy

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: Sterek Ficlets [4]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, sterek, these boys are a mess and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Stiles goes traveling after college and sends Derek post cards from all around the world. Derek misses him and is determined to tell Stiles how he feels when he gets home.





	The One Where Derek Is A Wolfboy

Derek pinned the latest postcard to the fridge with the rest of them. Stiles had been sending them for months. The selfie he’d taped to this one was ridiculous, Derek thought he might be upside down for some reason. But it was the message he’d written that really had him excited.

 “See you soon wolfboy. Miss you lots.” Derek smiled at the name. Stiles had called him that for the first time when they were little.

Stiles had been 5 at the time and he’d seen Derek wolf out one night. He’d run his fingers gently across Derek’s face and then up to his ears and he’d looked up at him with those big doe and breathed out, “You’re a wolfboy.”

He’d put his fingers on Derek’s cheeks, pushed them together, and made a raspberry sound. Then he’d giggled and turned away.

“Wolfboy! Wolfboy! Derek is a wolfboy!” he’d yelled that over and over and over until Derek had chased him and tackled him gently to the ground. Both of them giggling in a pile of limbs on the ground. Once Stiles had calmed down and stopped laughing he’d looked at Derek for a long time, leaves stuck in his hair.

“You’re my wolfboy. My cute, furry, wolfboy. Right Derek? You’re my wolfboy aren’t you?” he looked so concerned. Like he was worried that Derek would say no. Derek nodded quickly.

“Yeah. I’ll be your wolfboy.” Derek said, and then Stiles was smiling brightly at him and giggling again. Derek smiled back and then they were both running again. Derek letting Stiles have the lead. His mother always told him not to let people call him names, especially names that had something to do with his wolf. But Stiles didn’t say it mean. The way Stiles said it made it seem like a good thing. Like it was good that he was a wolf. The way he said it made Derek feel like he liked the wolf part of him just as much as the rest of him.

He’d made Derek feel like that pretty much the entire time he’d known him. And Derek had been missing him while he was away on his trip. He’d been trying to work up the courage to ask Stiles out. Like on a date. He’d tried before he left for his trip but his knees wouldn’t stop shaking and his palms wouldn’t stop sweating and he’d chickened out. But now Stiles was on his way home. Derek was determined to ask him. He could do this. He was a grown man. No matter how many times he told himself that he still felt like that little wolfboy chasing Stiles around the yard all those years ago.

~***~

He let Stiles have the weekend with his dad. John had told him he was taking the weekend off to spend it with Stiles. Derek didn’t want to interrupt their family time. He waited until Monday afternoon to go to Stiles’ house. He brought donuts and Stiles favorite brand of crappy frozen pizza. He stood on the porch for almost five minutes, talking himself into this. He wiped his free hand on his pants and knocked on the door. Derek heard Stiles bound down the stairs, he also heard him almost fall when he tripped on the rug by the door and smiled at the whispered “fucks sake” that came out of him, Derek could see him flailing. The door swung open seconds later and Stiles’ smiling face was looking at him.

“Hey you! What’s all this?” Stiles asked, his voice cheerful. Derek looked at Stiles’ sleep tousled hair and his junk food cartoon covered pajamas and tried not to stare.

“This is for you. I thought you might be having some cravings. I hear that happens when you travel around the world and don’t have all the food you love from home.” Derek said. Stiles nodded and stepped back, motioning for Derek to come in. Derek stepped through the door and thought he was off to a terrible start. Food cravings? Really? He was an idiot. Stiles shut the door behind them and followed Derek into the kitchen.

“Ya know it’s true. I’ve been craving this pizza since I left. Well maybe not that long. But at least half way through the trip. And I mean don’t get me wrong I had some really fucking great food along the way, but even with all that great food I still craved this crappy frozen pizza. It’s so odd.” Stiles said, moving around the kitchen and turning on the stove before shoving a donut in his mouth.

“Fanks man.” He slurred out around his mouthful. Derek nodded. Stiles took a few hesitant steps toward Derek.

“Would it be weird if I hugged you?” Stiles asked, his hands splayed nervously at his sides. Derek tried to say no but his throat had stopped working so he just shook his head. Stiles smiled and threw himself against Derek, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. He held him tightly and then let go. Derek would swear that his face was red when he turned around to put the pizza in the oven. But he was probably just imagining things.

“Sorry if that was weird I just really missed you man.” Stiles said, standing up and closing the oven and then leaning back against the counter. Derek shuffled in place.

“It wasn’t weird.” Was all he could force out.

“You uh…you sure about that? You seem really tense.” Stiles said, he wrapped his arms around himself and looked at Derek through his lashes.

“I’m sure.” Derek said, and tried to relax. Stiles nodded slowly but seemed to believe him, at least enough for him not to push it. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but the timer went off. He spun around and pulled the pizza out of the over and sat it on the cardboard it had come off of. He picked up the pizza with his oven mitts and headed for the living room, nodding for Derek to follow.

“Come on, bring the donuts too, I like to mix my flavors to sooth my cravings.” He said with a smile. Derek turned to grab the donuts off the table and then called after Stiles.

“Do you need a drink?” he asked.

“Ooh yes I do! Cherry coke please! And grab yourself whatever you want!” Stiles called back, his sing song-y voice carried easily from the living room. Derek almost ran into him on the way into the room.

“Ope sorry man, I forgot the pizza cutter.” Stiles said, dancing in and out of Derek’s space quickly and doing a silly little run to the kitchen.

They settled on the coach and watched movies until the pizza and donuts were gone. Stiles stretched out, his feet propped up on the coffee table, the rest of him slouched down on the couch. His shirt had pulled up off his stomach a little and Derek was using every cell in his body to keep his eyes on the tv and not Stiles’ skin.

“Ya know, food isn’t the only thing you crave when you’re gone.” Stiles said calmly, out of nowhere. Derek snapped his eyes to Stiles.

“What?” he asked, he wasn’t sure he’d heard him right.

“Oh yeah, you get all kinds of weird cravings. Like, on Saturdays, I’d miss my dad like crazy, cuz Saturdays are our days, ya know? And I never really thought about craving people. But it’s totally a thing.” Stiles said, turning his head slowly to look at Derek.

“I can see that.” Derek said, probably too quickly if Stiles’ eye brows rising on his forehead was anything to go by.

“Oh yeah? You crave people often?” Stiles asked, his tone was joking but his eyes were locked on Derek like he thought if he blinked he might miss something important.

“Not. Often. Just… sometimes.” Derek said slowly, trying to monitor his words carefully. Stiles nodded.

“It caught me off guard. Missing my dad was something I figured would happen. But uh… I missed someone else too. More than I realized I would. Has that ever happened? You don’t see someone for a while and you don’t think you’ll miss them. But then they’re gone and it just feels like…like you’re empty without them around. You just sit around sometimes and wish they were there.” Stiles said, his fingers fumbling with his pajama pants.

“You don’t really have anything in mind. Don’t really wanna DO anything. You just wish they were around. Close to you. Just so you know they’re safe and okay and that they’re with you. You ever feel like that?” Stiles asked, his eye brows pressing together on his forehead as he looks at Derek. Derek swallowed hard and nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah that’s exactly what it feels like.” He said, his voice a little scratchy. Stiles nodded.

“I’m talking about you.” Stiles said quickly, the words running together in Derek’s ears as they came out of Stiles’ mouth.

“You- you missed me?” Derek asked, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and licked his lips.

“I mean you- you missed me that much?” he asked, staring into his lap, afraid to look at Stiles. Then Stiles was scooting closer and his hand was on Derek’s arm.

“God yes. I just… I feel like an idiot. I should have fucking known, especially at the airport when I was saying goodbye to you guys. Fuck. It took everything I had to stop hugging you. And I just…I just left. Without saying anything. And I missed you so fucking much Derek. So fucking much it almost made me crazy.” Stiles rambled, shaking his head and squeezing Derek’s arm.

“That’s why…you started sending post cards?” Derek asked. Stiles snorted.

“Yeah. That was my very half ass way of keeping in touch. I didn’t really think that through though, cuz you can’t really respond to postcards so, it was just me, talking at you. Which sure, is like the usual arrangement cuz you don’t really talk much anyway but it seemed like a good idea at the time and I really wanted to share things with you cuz I missed you. I mean I really missed you Derek, I think I-“ Stiles cuz off and stared at Derek with wide eyes. Derek moved his hand to Stiles’ on his arm. Stiles hand was shaking.

“You what?” Derek asked, his voice calm despite the fact that his insides felt like they were vibrating. Stiles let out a shaky, breathy, laugh.

“I um… I’m scared to say it. You haven’t said anything and I kinda feel like an asshole rambling about things and you aren’t responding and that’s kinda terrifying if I’m being honest.” Stiles said, Derek concentrated his focus and he could hear Stiles heart beating fast in his chest.

“I’m scared too I guess. I just um… I never really thought you’d ever being saying anything like this to me.” Derek said. Stiles fingers pressed into his arm as soon as he said he was scared. He smiled at him softly when he was finished.

“Why wouldn’t I say things like that to you?” Stiles asked quietly, moving closer still, pressing his thigh against Derek’s.

“You’re my wolfboy. Of course I missed you. And of course I- of course I love you.” Stiles said, his voice quiet. Derek swallowed hard again and just blinked at him.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, tilting his head to the side to get Derek to focus on him. Derek blinked again and licked his lips. Stiles had that worried look again and Derek panicked. He moved his hand to Stiles cheek and pulled him close. He pressed his lips gently to Stiles and felt him sigh into the kiss. Stiles hands were on his neck in seconds. He pulled back and watched Stiles blink groggily at him.

“I missed you too. I love you too.” Derek blurted, his breathing heavy. Stiles snorted and dropped his head on Derek’s shoulder. Derek moved his hand slowly up and down Stiles’ back and then he was pushed back onto the couch, Stiles crawled on top of him and got comfortable.

“You comfy?” Stiles asked, his head resting on Derek’s chest. Derek nodded.

“If you’re nodding I can’t see you.” Stiles said, and Derek could hear the smile.

“Yes. I’m comfy.” Derek said, his voice flat. Stiles snorted again.

“Good. Cuz it’s cuddle time wolfboy.” Stiles said, poking Derek in the ribs and making him squirm. Derek laughed and poked Stiles back, Stiles squawked and wiggled on top of him. Derek soothed his hand over Stiles’ ribs and they settled down onto the couch, Derek smiling into Stiles’ hair as Stiles hummed happily against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo. so it's 3am and i've been kind of falling alseep writing this, but i hadnt written in weeks and i finally had some motivation so i tried my best. I hope its okay and that there arent too many mistakes and that its not....something else that i cant think of a word for cuz i'm tired. i hope you like it guys! thanks for reading! <3


End file.
